The Last First Time
by Mags62
Summary: Corso Riggs wanted his captain. Miriah wasn't sure she could give him what he wanted or needed. When he told her that her last first time would be with him, she was intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

_The story so far:_

 _It was the middle of the night, and Miriah was unable to sleep. She and Corso were locked in a small room on Taris, "For your protection" the soldier claimed. She was frustrated and slightly claustrophobic. She'd been turning this problem over and over in her head. What was she going to do about this man? She couldn't deny the reaction her body had to him, it was decidedly in the "for" column. It had been far too long since she'd enjoyed a physical relationship. And that was part of the problem._ __

 _Despite her reputation, she'd only known two men. Sure, she'd had occasion to know others, but regardless of what people thought they knew about her, she was careful and didn't trust easily, if at all. How could you love, even physically, without a degree of trust? She did trust Corso, he'd proven himself time and again. That brought the other problem to the front of her mind. How could she even contemplate a partial relationship with someone who affected her so much? She sighed in the night, the room was stuffy and hot. He deserved more than she could give him, she thought. If there were ever someone she'd consider a full relationship with, it would be someone like him, her brain argued. He only came along to begin with to get his damn blaster back, she thought, so why is he staying? Risha had told her he was crazy about her, but so far, he'd done nothing but get tipsy and ask to court her. How did you even answer that?_ __

 _She was in the top bunk, being smaller, so she figured she was safe in sleeping in just her underthings. Corso was in the bottom bunk, snoring softly. Okay, she thought, I'm human, I'm attracted. Just having him that close was doing strange things to her. The lazy ceiling fan was stirring only the heat, she thought as she listened to it turn. The droning noise must have lulled her to sleep, because the next thing she saw was his face, as he was shaking her shoulder._ __

 _"_ _Captain, wake up. It's okay, it was just a dream."_ __

 _Yes it was, she thought, and you were the star. Her musings before sleep had manifest in her dream, and what he thought were gasps of fear were actually, in her dream, of pleasure. She stared at him, wide eyed, as she processed this._ __

 _"_ _Are you alright? Can I do anything?" His concern only confused her more, and she bit her bottom lip. He was just staring at her, and she leaned toward him for their first kiss. He was surprised but quickly adapted, stopping her after only a few seconds and stepping back._ __

 _"_ _Not here, not now. Your last first time should be special," he told her._ __

 _Change, she thought, just might be good._

 _Two weeks later_ :

Corso did his best to wring the water from his long dredlocks, but he knew that they'd just have to dry on their own. He only hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. Later, he had plans. Big plans. He ran his palm over his face, and decided to shave again. Of all the things he was hoping for, giving his captain a rash from his stubble wasn't one of them. He wrapped the towel around his waist and proceeded to get his razor out of his kit. He had just lathered his face when the pounding started. Risha was on the other side of the door, wanting in the 'fresher. Too bad, he thought.

"Corso!" Risha yelled. "I've got to get my bag from in there! I have a date, you know." He sighed and spotted the flowered bag hanging on the hooks beside the shower. He grabbed it, cracked the door open, and amid the steam that rolled out, saw Risha looking him over. "My, my," she said, her eyebrows raised. "All that time out running around Taris with Miriah must have been good for you." She grabbed the bag that he held high, so she had to jump for it. "Very good, indeed," she snickered, when his towel slipped. Corso blushed and covered himself, hearing Risha laughing as she made her way to the ship's ramp.

Risha saw Miriah at the navigational map. Always working, the Dubrillion queen noted. She watched for a moment, putting two and two together, and a pleased grin worked over her face. So, he's finally going for it, she thought. Good luck, both of them. She hummed a little as she sashayed down the ramp.

Corso turned his attention back to his shaving, but his thoughts wandered. To when he'd first met his captain, and she'd captured his heart with her grin. He'd been stunned when he'd seen her strut down the ramp of her ship. Skavak, of course, pulled out all the stops, but she merely brushed him aside. When he joined her in the hunt for her ship, he learned that she was funny, sweet, and loved kids. By the time they'd recovered their items, he already knew he'd follow her anywhere. He finished his shave, his fingertips confirming that his skin was as smooth as he could make it. With his other ablutions done, he made his way to his locker, where he'd put some casual clothes out. When he'd dressed, he sat on the edge of his bed and dug in the bottom of the locker. He'd stored some small treasures there, but he grinned when his hand wrapped around one of the best ones. He pulled out a vintage bottle of wine, one he'd been saving, and thumbed the layer of dust off the label. He knew a lot rested on the events of this night, and hoped that he'd be able to say and do what he'd rehearsed.

Miriah had eaten a little after her own shower, one much needed after Taris. When they'd boarded last night, she'd simply collapsed on top of her bed, too tired to do anything else. She noted that her blaster was on the nightstand when she woke, so she figured Corso had checked on her, but that was the only thing out of place. She'd slept until late afternoon, which was surprising, and was pleasantly relaxed after her meal. She pulled the galaxy map up, and plotted a course to Nar Shaddaa. They'd take off in the morning, she reasoned, since Risha had plans off ship tonight. Just as well, she thought. I'd like to be rested before we confront any more bounty hunters. She grinned when she thought of how well she and Corso had begun to work together. It was almost as if he read her mind. She sat in the captain's chair, lost in thought. Taris. They'd done some good there, she thought, and remembered the night they'd been locked in for their own safety. It had been hot and muggy, the swamps around them echoing with the cries of rakghouls. She and Corso had sought shelter, and had a small room with two bunks and a slowly rotation ceiling fan that did little to ease the stifling room. She recalled something he'd said then, after she'd pressed a kiss to his lips. Their first kiss, she noted. He'd told her that her last first time should be special. She'd admitted to herself, that statement frightened her.

She'd been aware of the young Mantellian since she'd first seen him on Ord Mantell. His charm had grown on her, and she'd found herself lowering some of the barriers she'd always had in place. Physically, he was a superior specimen, she mused. She'd had some rather explicit dreams about him, waking to find her self wanting him more and more. The thought that he might be her last lover had made her stop and think. About what she wanted from her life, her hopes and dreams. She was still thinking about that night on Taris, lost in her thoughts.

Corso was getting nervous. He wanted Miriah, so badly that he'd almost wept on Taris. That kiss was still searing his dreams, and he wanted more, so many more. It had taken all that he was to turn away from her that night. He blushed when he thought of seeing her, the thin tank top damp with sweat, her skimpy shorts showing those legs. He sighed. She was perfect. He wasn't at all sure he was good enough for her, but he wanted to be. He surely wanted to be.

He stood and hefted the bottle of wine. He'd figured out his approach, and since they were officially courting, it wouldn't be wrong to ask her to share a drink with him. Where it went from there, well, that was up to her. As much as he dreamed about making love to her, he would never force himself on her, or any other woman. He'd heard the rumors about spacers, and how they had men all over the galaxy, but he figured Miriah was different. She'd flirt, all right, and wasn't above showing a little skin to get someone on her side, but that's where it stopped. In the months since he'd joined her, she'd never brought a man back to the ship, and more than a few had wanted her to. Corso took a deep breath and started toward the bridge.

Miriah's sense of smell was very acute, and she was aware of his approach. Not that he smelled bad, not at all. He smelled….virile, she decided. Manly. She took a deep breath, smiling, before she turned. "Hey," she said softly, noting his appearance. He'd put on a long sleeved tshirt, and it stretched across his broad chest. His typical loose pants were replaced with something soft that molded to him. Her mouth watered, and she had to mentally remind herself not to stare. He started to speak, and she had to pull her attention from watching his mouth to his words.

"I've been wanting to celebrate with you, but most of our missions aren't the 'raise a toast' type," he said, a gentle smile on his face. "I've been saving this, a vintage Corellian red, for a special occasion. I was hoping we could share it." He moved closer, holding out the bottle. Miriah took it, looking at the label.

"Wow, this is a great bottle," she said, impressed. Corso moved closer, and ran his fingertips up her arms, feeling her respond.

"Maybe we can go somewhere...private," he said, close enough to feel the heat of her body, smell the peach scent she used in her hair. Just those things had him struggling to calm his body parts. Miriah grinned up at him.

"Come with me," she said, leading him to her quarters. He'd been there, briefly, before. Last night, even, he thought. But now, with the expectations lingering between them, it felt different. He looked around, the space was not opulent but comfortable. She led him to a small sitting area, and took two wine glasses out of a cabinet. When he'd uncorked the wine and poured it, she took a sip and hummed with pleasure, standing at his shoulder. "Very good," she told him, and put her hand on his arm. "But I have a feeling there's more to this." He looked into her eyes and saw the interest, but he knew they had to talk first.

"Captain," he started.

"I think, at this point, you can say my name, Corso," she teased gently. He blushed and continued.

"Miriah, I..." Her holo chimed, and she silenced it, glancing at the display. It was Risha, probably just to be annoying, she thought. She tossed the device onto the map table and turned her attention to Corso.

"Sorry about that, you were saying?" She stood and, stretching her arms up, pulled the tie from her hair, releasing the ponytail she usually wore. He blinked, taking in the sight of all that thick, long, ebony hair as it cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. He'd dreamed of putting his hands in that hair for months now. Instead of speaking, he stood, and stepped close, bending to gently kiss her, using all his control to move slowly.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "I know we're attracted, cap..I mean, Miriah. But we have to talk about this." She had her eyes closed, and her hands were inching up his back, exploring.

"Nothing to talk about," she murmured, pulling his head down to kiss him again. He resisted, and she finally opened her eyes, her desire clearly written in them.

"This won't be just a one time thing," he said, pulling her against him, and hearing her sharp intake of breath when her hips met his hardness. "I have to know that you are on board with that." She was lost in the sensation of him, and took a moment to respond.

"I don't know how to love, Corso. I don't know what I can promise you." She sighed and pulled herself from his embrace, missing his contact immediately. "I care for you, a lot. I could even say that I love you, but how do I know?" She turned so that he wouldn't see the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes.

"I need to know that you won't push me away. We could just scratch an itch, but that's not enough for me. I don't think it's enough for you, either. I thought I wanted to be that guy, but now that I've come to know you, we have the potential for so much more." He pulled her into his lap, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Let me show you how to love," he told her, bringing his lips to hers.

She was intoxicated with him, she realized, his kisses like a drug she couldn't get enough of. When he moved to kiss her neck, she felt her entire body melt under his mouth. She reached to pull her shirt off, but his hands stopped her. "Let me," he said. "I want to see all of you."

She never been with anyone who thought of her first. Her first lover was merely a boy, who had no idea about pleasing a woman. Her second, not much better. She'd learned, over the ensuing years, to pleasure herself, but she never experienced more than just getting things done with a man. Corso was igniting her, slowly, with just his hands on her back. She raised her arms as he brought her sleeveless shirt up and over her head, and lowered them around his neck.

Corso closed his eyes and touched the silky strands of her hair, gently at first, but when he finally cupped Miriah's head, he fisted his hands in the thick mass of waves, his mouth crushing hers. He'd longed to do this for so many months now! Her warm skin against him was good, but he quickly stripped off his own shirt, and the contact of their bodies made electricity race across him. He stilled her, the sensation of her weight on his groin was driving him crazy, and he knew if she moved against him, he'd wouldn't be able to hold back. He lifted her then, setting her on her feet in front of him. He hadn't known she only wore the thin shirt before, and now, with her perfect breasts on display, he struggled to maintain control. Her eyes were dreamy, and her lips slightly swollen from his kisses.

"Don't stop now," she whispered. "Please?"


	2. Chapter 2

Corso felt his breathing stutter, and was afraid to move. She was glorious. He could see she was a little self conscious, and pulled her to him, to stand between his legs. With him sitting and their size difference, it put her almost perfectly eye to eye with him, and he kissed her again. "Absolutely beautiful," he whispered against her lips, and he felt her blush.

Corso had less sexual experience than Miriah did, but being a perfectionist, had done significantly more research. For example, he knew, given the state of his body, that he would need to slow things down if he hoped to last long enough to please her. He started thinking about blasters, about how to take them apart and put them back together, and after a minute, he felt ready to continue. He turned her gently, and lay down on the bed, pulling her with him. She sighed and kissed his throat, making his blood hum. When he returned the affection, she let out a moan of pleasure, and suddenly his blaster trick was useless. His hands gently brushed her breasts, and he could hear her breathing change. "If I do something you don't like, please tell me," he told her, his voice soft.

"Sugar, I don't think you could," she sighed, and he stilled. Miriah has never called anyone by a pet name, not in my memory, he thought. It touched him, and he hoped she wouldn't forget what she'd called him.

He knows what he's doing, Miriah thought, not aware of his history. He had started exploring her body, his lips following his hands. When he sucked a nipple into his warm mouth, she clutched his head to her, reveling in the sensation. He continued his gentle exploration, noting to himself what seemed to excite her. She moaned softly when he kissed the soft skin of her belly, and when he reached the top of her pants, she held her breath. He felt her hesitate, and instead of pressuring her, he returned to her neck with kisses, using his tongue on a spot he'd discovered earlier would elicit the sounds he enjoyed.

Miriah was fighting an internal war. She wanted this magnificent man, so badly that she felt like a taunt line vibrating in the wind. She also knew he wanted more than sex, more than just a fling, and it made her nervous. It's hard to be too nervous when his tongue is on my ear though, she thought. She felt his large, warm hands on her back, as they grazed down to cup her and pull her close. She gave in to her desire and stilled her mind, content to just enjoy for a change.

He'd been following her for so long, that to finally have his hands on her firm ass was heaven. She was well muscled, he realized. He was torn between what his hands were on, and what hers were doing, lost in the sensation of fingertips on his chest. He didn't realize at first that she was unfastening her pants. He felt like he was going to ignite just from what they'd done so far, but the feel of her hands on his, encouraging him to slide the material from between them, made his hands tremble. He took his time, caressing her with every inch of skin he exposed. He moved to the foot of the bed, and slowly kissed her knees, her calves, and each ankle as it was freed. When her pants lay in a heap on the floor, and he gazed down at the lace between her legs, he slowly licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, and his own pants uncomfortably tight.

He took a moment to clear his head, but it was hard when this dark haired beauty lay before him, her eyes heavy and her body trembling with want. She reached for him, and he covered her, almost coming apart when their bodies met and she wrapped her legs around him. He reached down to her center, the damp lace making his hand shake. She's like this for me, he thought. Me. He pushed the lace away, and gently stroked her, his lips meeting hers at the same time. Her hips jerked with his touch, and she moaned, louder this time, the sound of her husky voice like an arrow to his groin.

I don't understand what's happening to me, Miriah realized through her hazy mind. I am always in control, even in bed. She opened her eyes and looked into Corso's, and saw the depth of emotion there, his total dedication to her. His fingers were doing magical things to her, and she finally decided she didn't want to control him, control this. Once she was able to let go and let herself feel, the heat coiling inside her spread, building. He felt her tremble against him, and brushed his thumb against the button of nerve endings he'd read about, and she cried out, spurring him on. He was breathing hard, his own need threatening to overwhelm him, and he slowed things down again, hearing Miriah whimper when he did. "Good?" he whispered, the heat of his hand covering her core making her lift her hips toward him. He never dreamed he would be able to give her this much pleasure. The only other woman he'd been with, they'd both been drunk, on his birthday last year. He didn't even remember all of it.

"So good," she breathed out, "but I want you..."

"We'll get there, darlin'. Just let me please you." He adjusted his pants to give him some more room, since things there were getting out of hand. Miriah noticed, and reached to touch him, surprised when he stopped her. "If you do that, this will be done way faster than either of us want," he chuckled breathlessly, and she knew that he was as turned on as she was. Instead, she wiggled the lace off her hips, baring herself to him. When he stroked her, his thumb finding it's new favorite spot again, she closed her eyes, her voice letting him know he was doing the right things. He inserted a finger into her velvet heat, and felt her respond immediately.

She was close to peaking, and her whole body shook. She encouraged him, moving her hips with his hand, and when his mouth closed over her breast, she fell, her cries loud and unashamed. He hugged her close to him, reveling in the way she looked, all mussed and undone, biting her lower lip. When her shaking settled, he nuzzled her neck. She hummed her content, returning his kisses. I've never been able to do that with someone, she thought, and now I see what all the fuss is about. She felt loose limbed and heavy, drunk on being the focus of someone's passion. She opened her eyes to see Corso looking at her, and grinned up at him. "Wow," was all she managed to say, and the rest was lost to his kisses. When she'd recovered enough to think, she wanted to touch him. All of him. She reached for his waistband and ran her thumb teasingly along the exposed skin. When she reached both hands down to unfasten his pants, he covered her hands with his own.

"I need to.. cap..Miriah," he stuttered. "I don't want to hurt you." She laced her fingers with his, noting how her hands were swallowed by his large ones.

"Why do you think you're going to hurt me?" she asked him, catching his lower lip gently with her teeth. When he'd kissed her senseless again, she turned curious eyes to his.

"Because," he stammered, looking away and then back at her. "Because you're so tiny, and I… am not." As he spoke, he guided her hand to the bulge in his pants, and saw her eyebrows lift when her fingers confirmed his statement. She sent him a smile, taking advantage of his momentary embarrassment to slip her deft fingers inside his pants. When she made contact with him, he hissed a breath and closed his eyes. When she freed him, and wrapped her fingers around his base, he groaned, trying to keep his composure.

"Corso, love," she breathed. "You are not going to hurt me." She gently stroked the full length of him, making him sigh. "I promise." When she started to use both hands on him, he couldn't take the intense sensation and rolled her on her back, settling into position. She again wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him, and slowly, he entered her.

He thought he'd be either too nervous, or too far gone, by this point to enjoy her, but he was wrong. Miriah felt the stretch but adjusted, and let out a satisfied mewl when he filled her. When he gave her a concerned look, she trailed her fingertips up his chest. "Perfect," she said, her eyes closed, and when she moved against him, he knew she was fine. He'd never felt anything like this, never dreamed that something so tight and hot would feel so wonderful. She pulled his head down for a deep kiss, and he was lost in the moment, his hips gently thrusting against her. The friction of their bodies moving and the noises she was making were driving him, and when she adjusted her hips a fraction, and he was suddenly deeper and wetter, he finally let go of his control. Time was gone, and all that was important was here, now, in his arms. He felt her tense around him, and for a moment thought he'd done something wrong, but her whispers in his ear reassured him, and a mintue later, when he felt her clamp around him, he shattered, their combined moans ringing through the cabin.

He held her against him, her face flushed and her heart racing wildly. He rolled onto his side, taking her with him, stroking her hair away from her face, kissing her neck. He was unsure all of a sudden, unable to read her. The fear of disappointing her was great, but unfounded. When she kissed the underside of his jaw, and put her head on his shoulder, he felt complete. He held her close, closing his eyes, and felt something deep inside him click into place.

Miriah shivered, and snuggled closer to Corso. No one had ever made her feel like this, she thought. He valued me, thought I was worth all the thought and work he put into this night. I should be scared, but I'm not, she realized. She'd always felt like she didn't count, like she was an afterthought, but not now. Not with this man, she admitted. She, too, felt a change deep in her soul. A void that she'd always had, filled. She felt herself drifting into sleep, but opened her eyes to see Corso smiling at her. "Rest, sugar. We will be doing that again," she purred, seeing his pupils quickly dilate.

Corso nodded, unable to believe his luck. Somewhere, he thought, Risha's head must be exploding. He grinned and kissed Miriah, securing her at his side before giving in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Miriah opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin. She'd never fallen asleep with anyone else in her bed, hell, she barely slept at all as it was. Still, she couldn't deny that she was warm and relaxed, two things she enjoyed. She gently freed herself from Corso's arms and made her way to her 'fresher. Once she'd filled and drank two glasses of the cold water, she looked up to see someone she barely recognized in the mirror. The woman staring back at her looked younger, more confident, freer than the one she was used to seeing. Her hair was everywhere, and her lips were still puffy, but she saw the pleased look in her eyes, and the ghost of a smile, and nodded to herself. Who would have thought that Corso was the one, she wondered. I should be freaking out, right about now. But I'm not. What does that say? She picked up her hairbrush, starting to work on the mass of tangles. She felt the slight ache of seldom used muscles, and her thoughts went to how they'd gotten that way. The look on his face, she thought, when she took him inside her, made her feel like the most special person in the world. Maybe I'm not so bad at this after all, she mused.

Corso woke, his arms as empty as the bed. Dammit, he thought. I must have done something to upset her. He lay still, trying to hear where in the ship she was. Finally he thought he detected her humming, and saw her turn the light off in the 'fresher. Whew, he sighed to himself.

Miriah saw that his eyes were open, and feeling sexy, she posed provocatively for him at the door, one arm above her head, and one hand on her bare hip, that sassy grin on her face. Corso returned her grin, sitting up, although carefully, since seeing her pose had woken him up fully. She walked toward him, totally comfortable in her skin, and crawled up the bed to sit in his lap. Corso was speechless; if he was reading her eyes correctly, she was not only herself, but eager to be with him again. His arms wrapped around her and she gently bit his shoulder, immediately soothing the spot with her tongue. He really wanted to talk, but was distracted by her being so close and their skin to skin contact. Miriah lifted her lips for a kiss, which he gladly gave her, but before she could do anything else, he spoke. "How do you feel?" he asked, his deep voice instantly calming.

"I'm fine, I told you I would..." he stopped her with a finger pressed to her lips.

"No, here," he said, trailing his fingers down her chest, over her heart.

"Satisfied, safe, wanted," she said. She'd almost said the L word, but bit it back, not sure if she was ready to commit to that yet. She glanced into his eyes, afraid of what she would see there, not willing to hurt him. To her surprise, he smiled at her, his eyes at peace. "What about you," she asked.

"Amazed, blessed, loved." There, he thought, I said it. Her eyes jerked to his, shock and confusion written on her face. "It's okay, darlin'. You don't have to say it back, but you have to know by now, I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose before she pushed away to stand. Miriah grabbed the tshirt he'd had on earlier and tossed it over her head before she made her way out into the ship.

Corso sighed. He remembered something his father had told him once. When you're gentling something wild, slow and steady was the way to go. He got up to find her, grabbing his pants from the floor. He paused at the door to her quarters, reluctant to leave the place he finally felt he belonged, but he knew he had to find her. He didn't have to look far, he could see the edge of his shirt flapping off the end of the captain's chair on the bridge. Her refuge, he realized, and rather than corner her, he went to the galley.

Miriah heard his footsteps and stilled. He loved her? Why, was her immediate question. She knew he'd talked to Mags a few weeks ago, but her sister had been very closed mouth about their discussion. Now, she wondered how many of her secrets weren't secret any longer. She peered around the edge of the tall backed chair, but saw nothing. Curious, she finally stood and walked back toward the main part of the ship. She heard movement in the galley, and quietly made her way there. Corso was preparing something, she saw, and it smelled delicious. She came closer, step by step, until she stood across from him.

Corso looked up at her and smiled. "Hungry?" he asked her. "I am, and I made plenty." He deftly turned something in the pan on the cooktop, and took two plates from the cabinet. He slid omelets on the plates, and held one out to her. She took it, and they moved to the small table.

"Thank you," she said softly, almost shyly. They ate in silence, and when they were finished, he took her hand.

"Now, can we talk?" Miriah nodded, but looked at the table top, unable to meet his eyes. "I know that you don't think you can love, Miriah, but you're wrong. I already feel it, even if you don't want to say it yet." He was amazed he was able to be so bold, but Mags had told him of Miriah's history, and he knew she needed to be reassured. Instead of pressing her, though, he asked a question. "Would you say that you sleep with just any man?"

Miriah's eyes shot to his, and he felt the frission of her anger. "Of course not," she snapped.

"So don't you think we've already crossed that barrier?" he asked. He saw her mulling the absolute logic of his words, and when she accepted them. "I would be happy with you forever, even if you never said it back, you know. They're only words. Your actions, and your passion, speak far louder than anything you say." He expected her to withdraw, and stood to take their plates to the small sink. He heard her move behind him, and turned, not to see her leave, but to see her launch herself at him. He caught her, her legs wrapping around his waist, and held her to him before seeking the kiss he knew they both needed. He carried her back to her quarters, gently placing her on the bed before tearing his shirt off her small body.

He wanted to show her, he thought. Show her how much she means to me, worship her. She was lying on her back, her eyes closed, much as she had before, when he'd used his fingers to please her. Her eyes flew open when he lowered his mouth there instead, her hands grabbing his hair, the sensual moans she was making driving him crazy, but he was determined to make her feel more this time than she had before. He'd seen this done on a holovid, but the experience of it was far more satisfying. The heady power he felt made him feel in control, confident. Judging by her response, he was doing things right.

I want him, all of him, she thought. I might never get enough, she realized, and then accepted that she was fine with that. When his tongue touched her, she was immediately on fire, unable to be still against his onslaught. When she screamed out his name, and he kissed his way back up her body, she was unable to form thought, much less words. Before she had even stopped, he entered her, much easier this time, but with more urgency.

He'd wanted this all for her, but her sounds and reactions had made it impossible for him to go slowly. When he'd reached his orgasm, much sooner that he'd wished, he held her as she shook from her own, planting kisses in her hair. He murmured to her that she was his world, his only refuge, and that he was hers as long as she wanted him. He hoped this would ease her mind about the love issue, while also making his feelings clear.

Miriah was catching her breath when she realized it, that she loved this man. Aside from the physical, she knew he was the only living person she could truly be herself with, and not be rejected. That meant more to her than she could even describe. The fact that their physical relationship was phenomenal was only a bonus, her soul already craved him. She was so sated and relaxed, she jumped when he spoke.

"Darlin', do you need anything?" he asked her, stroking her back. He didn't want to move from this spot, but more than that, he didn't ever want to wake up and her be gone, like before. Miriah smiled and shook her head.

"Just you, just this," she told him, putting her head on his shoulder. She shivered, and he pulled the comforter from the bottom of the bed to cover them. "What about you?"

"I think I'd be happy forever if I could just stop time for this evening," he told her, his voice soft. "I always hoped for this, but wasn't sure it would ever be." He closed his eyes, but they sprung open again when he felt her move to the side of the bed, and stand. He watched as she went to the door of her quarters and closed it, setting the lock.

"Risha doesn't need to see anything here," she told him as she dove under the comforter with him, feeling him let out the breath he'd been holding. Corso looked over at the chrono. The night was almost gone, and he didn't want it to end.

"I can go back to the crew bunks," he said, even though he really didn't want to. Miriah rose on one elbow and frowned down at him.

"What? Why? I thought you were in this for the long haul."

"I am, truly I am," he said, with a grin. "I just didn't want to presume."

"You know I don't sleep well, and that I am always cold. You know that I'm not perfect, and yet here you are. If you don't mind the interruption of your rest, I'm glad to have you here," she told him, turning her back to him but snuggling closer. His arms went around her, and he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm here. I will always be, you know."

Hours later, hours that she slept deeply and without nightmares, she opened her eyes when she heard Risha board. She risked a quick glance at the chrono, and bit back a sigh. They needed to be in flight, but she was too warm and relaxed to get up. I'll get up in a few, she thought, closing her eyes. She could feel Corso's warm breath on her neck. She turned in his arms and looked at his face. The scars only added to his charm, and in sleep, he looked peaceful. She placed a gentle kiss on his nose. "I love you, too," she whispered, thinking she was safe in saying what she felt when he was not aware.

Corso had woken when she turned but didn't move, not wanting things to change. He felt the kiss, and then heard her whisper. Good, he thought, trying desperately not to smile. Now the fun begins.


	4. Chapter 4

_Twenty-eight years later…_

Miriah had been sweetly torturing her husband all day. From little touches when he least expected them to licking cake frosting off his lip, she'd been stoking his desire for her. Not that it was hard, she thought, to make him want me. She giggled as she recalled the look on his face when she'd first used her tongue to lap frosting from her own fingers before settling on his mouth. She watched him as he struggled to keep his attention on his son and new daughter in law, failing to be able to tear his eyes from her for more than a few seconds at a time. Winking at him, she ran her fingertip along the neckline of her dress, following the plunging v down to it's point before breaking her eye contact with him. She grabbed a champagne flute as they were passed, momentarily losing sight of Corso. When she felt him behind her, she felt her breath catch.

"Dangerous game, darlin'. Careful with that, at least for now. I have some chilling on the ship for later," he whispered, his warm breath creating goose bumps on her neck as she shifted closer to him. Her newly found force ability wavered over them both, and the temperature of the air around them rose. He put his hands lightly on her waist, and she felt the tremble in them. She leaned back and put her head on his shoulder.

"We should be able to slip away soon, sugar," she told him, and pressed a kiss to his jaw. She saw his eyes close and his hard swallow. She reached up to trail a finger down his cheek and she felt his whole body respond, pressing her closer. She eased away from him, turning to watch the festivities of the wedding reception. Devin looked so happy, she thought. I gained a daughter today, and my son will always love her. She waved her fingers at her sister, who sat with Aric, her husband. She and Maura had set her ship up for her anniversary evening, and she saw Maura nod at her. She turned and took Corso's hand, making her way to the happy couple. "Dev, we're going now, but I wanted to tell you again how happy we are and that we love you both," she told him, getting a hug. They stopped to tell Calypso they were leaving as well, and got more hugs. By the time they'd made their way out of the mess hall, Corso was reaching for her.

"That dress leaves little to the imagination when you turn," he said, his voice husky with want.

"Probably a good thing I didn't wear anything under it then, I hate it when undergarments show," she said, pretending nonchalance. She strutted in front of him, just out of his reach, enjoying the feral look in his eyes as he advanced toward her. He growled low in his throat as he rushed her, throwing her over his shoulder as he bounded toward the hangar, her giggles stopping as she started to pull his dress shirt out of it's tucked position.

Corso had been excited by her all day. The wedding, on their anniversary, was special. He loved seeing his oldest son take that step, with a young woman who was his match. But his mind, and other parts of his body, were consumed with his wife. Now, her body was warm against his, her scent fueling his desire, and he keyed the code into the ship's panel. As soon as the door opened, he dove inside, and felt Miriah slide down his body, her hands seemingly everywhere. He heard her soft moan when she felt how ready he was for her, and it made him grow harder. She palmed him through his pants, and his hips jerked involuntarily. His eyes were closed, enjoying her touch, when she spun away from him.

Miriah stepped carefully out of the beautiful gown, and placed it safely away. Standing in front of her husband in only silver strapped shoes, she ran her hands along her own body, and saw the longing in his eyes. He needed no further invitation, and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his hips. "You are so beautiful," he breathed, kissing her deeply as he made his way to their quarters. He lay her down, never breaking his kiss.

Miriah felt it when Corso gained control, and smiled to herself. All these years, she thought, and he still is afraid he'll hurt me. She gently bit his ear, and felt him tremble. "You are still wearing too many clothes," she whispered to him, unbuttoning his best shirt slowly, then kissing his chest. He stood, stripping off the rest of his clothing quickly, then settled himself between her legs, and she sighed contentedly. His skin on hers made her stomach clench, the heat spreading over her body. He took her hands in his then, and threaded his fingers through hers, then stretched his arms to each side of her body. She was pinned, his body on hers, his hands holding hers still, and her breath stuttered. He began kissing her, starting at her throat, never letting her hands go. His tongue joined in where mere lips needed help, and he made his way down to her belly. When he gently suckled her nipple, her body came off the bed and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Easy, darlin'. Relax. You've had your fun today, now it's my turn," he said softly, and she lay back, loving the look in his eyes. He still held her hands in his, and now his thumbs were stroking her palms and wrists as his mouth continued to explore. He loved this, making her feel, her trembling feeding his own desire. She began the sighs and moans he loved, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He pulled himself up to her throat again, and gently slid inside her. Her insides clenched around him immediately, but he didn't move, still holding her hands in his. He gently kissed the insides of her elbows, her shoulders, and each nipple before pulling back to slide in again, feeling his control starting to slip.

She rocked against him, urging him faster but knowing he would hold himself back until she reached her own peak. She was close, and when he bent to take her breast in his mouth, she flew, her muscles clenching around him, her cries making him move faster to his own release. Still, he stayed inside her, the closeness too good to change. He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him, kissing her nose and then her lips. When she finally opened her eyes, he was smiling at her. "I know it's been a few years, darlin', but you still make me lose my mind. I love you, now and always." She leaned over to kiss him.

"Remember once, when I asked you if you'd still be into me when we were old and gray?" she asked, and saw him nod. "Well?"

Corso propped up one elbow. "Are you asking me if I'm still as much in love with you as I was twenty-eight years ago today?" He saw her uncertain expression and laughed out loud. "Miriah Julianne Chantalle Riggs! How can you even wonder, darlin'?"

Miriah looked at her husband, saw his relaxed, smiling face and she felt a little foolish. "I just put you through so much, sugar. All the time. I feel a little guilty, that's all. I mean, five years of being frozen, along with all the stress of the past few months..." Her words were stopped by his mouth on hers, his kiss deep and intimate. He stopped for a few seconds to breathe, and took her mouth again, over and over. When they both had to breathe, he looked deep into her silver eyes.

"The only thing I've ever felt for you is love, darlin'. When you were gone, I still loved you so much it almost destroyed me. I wouldn't change a thing from our years together," he told her, thumbing a tear from her cheek. "I never want to be anywhere but where you are. You are mine, and I am yours." She snuggled to him then, the reassuring steadiness of his heartbeat in her ear.

"I love you, Corso Riggs. You've always been my one constant in an ever changing world. You are my true north, my standard by which I measure others." She ran her fingers down his chest, resting them over his heart. "You told me once that I was your heart. I love that."

He looked over her head at the decorations, noticing them for the first time. "Hey, when did you put all this in here?" he asked, and she giggled.

"Maura and I came down here last night after the rehearsal." She looked up at the draped tulle fabric, the flower petals nesting in them, making the ship fragrant. She sat up and reached beside the bed, pulling a bottle of champagne from the small cooler. Once she'd poured it for them, she faced him and touched her glass to his. "Here's to twenty-eight years, to my lover and best friend, the best dad and husband I could ever have dreamed of." She sipped, then kissed him again.

"Wait, my turn," he said, and she grinned at him. "To the love of my life, the only woman I will ever love, and the only woman who would have left her spaceship and settled on a ranch, just to make me happy." She leaned forward to kiss him, and the champagne was put aside. Since he was sitting against the headboard, she sat in his lap facing him, feeling his growing arousal against her belly. He held her close, her long hair brushing his hands, her lips on his. She wrapped her fingers around him, stroking upward, and he held her closer. "You are the most amazing person, Miriah, and you make me want you so much every single day," he whispered, and let out a little moan when she brushed her core against him.

He shifted to push inside her again and she threw her head back, loving the way he filled her. She wanted to move, but he held her still. "Just be, love. Just here. Oh stars, you feel so good," he told her. Her insides trembled, but she tried to hold still. When she tightened her muscles, she felt him twitch.

"I love how you feel inside me, sugar. Always have," she purred, and she saw him struggle to maintain control. She gently bit his neck, soothing the spot with her tongue, and heard him catch his breath. Slowly, he lifted her, and then lowered her, thrusting up with her downstroke. Miriah moaned, wanting more, and he obliged her. When she came, he held her against him, trying to hold off his own orgasm, hoping to give her more pleasure before he had to rest, but her writhing and cries proved too much, and he feathered kisses over her neck, rocking with her. When the shuddering slowed, he scooted down to stretch out with her, and they slept, as always, tangled together.

Miriah woke to Corso's touch, his fingers gliding over her skin. It had been several hours since they'd left the wedding reception, and Miriah thought he would be tired. Instead, he began whispering to her about how much he loved her, how he'd missed her, how he never wanted to be without her, ever again. He kissed her then, and Miriah felt his heart in his actions. Years ago, he'd told her that her actions spoke louder than her words ever could. Today, he showed her the same thing. And they were happy, knowing that whatever else the future held, it also held them, together.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This takes place after Allies ch 47, the Gemini Prime mission. I keep thinking this story is done, but you know Corso, he never gets enough of Miriah :)_

Corso felt his wife shift in his arms, and put her leg over his. Damn, he thought, feeling his own body heat up. He had been lying awake, wanting her, but knowing she'd object due to his only getting out of a kolto tank a handful of hours ago. He let the hand that was around her trail over her, his fingertips grazing the side of her breast, and the responding sigh made him smile. Even asleep, I can arouse her, he grinned. He decided to try and roll toward her so that he could continue, but the movement made him groan, his injury still painful even though the tissue damage had been healed. The sound made her silver eyes open with a worried look, the exact opposite of what he'd wanted.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up to look at him, realizing what he was trying to do and getting up, so that she could help him shift his weight.

"Well, I didn't want you to get up, darlin'. I was quite hoping to be able to face you, so that I could… uh..." he stopped when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You just got out of a tank, Cor. I think you need a little more recovery before we get naked," she said, but smiling at his wolfish grin.

"But that's exactly what we both need. I need to feel you, every little bit of you, and you need to relax and rest," he explained. "You know you'll sleep better." She shook her head and placed a soft kiss on his nose.

"You are not in any shape for that kind of activity," she scolded, but he saw the smile she was trying to repress.

"Aw, darlin', but I need you," he said, a little whine in his voice.

"You need…" her reply was cut off when he pulled her to him, his mouth covering hers. He knew her weaknesses well, and while she was holding herself away from him at first, when he stroked her tongue with his own, he felt her melt into him. They broke for only a breath before he took her under again, his hands working under her shirt, and she gasped into his mouth when he brushed her nipples.

"Cor," she groaned, but he knew she loved the way he was touching her, and instead moved to kiss her neck.

"I'm telling you, darlin'. I need you," he whispered against her throat, and took her hand, guiding it to his erection. When her fingers encircled him, he voiced his pleasure. She looked at him with a worried frown.

"I can do something for you, sugar, but..."

"No buts, and I want to be inside you, love." He still had one hand in her shirt, but took it out to peel the garment over her head, and while her arms were extended, he took her nipple in his mouth, and she closed her eyes against the pure lust that hit her core. When she could get her breath, she thew the shirt aside and settled against him.

"You are crazy, you know," she said, working his shirt off, seeing his eyes darken in the faint light when she lay against him, skin to skin.

"Crazy in love with you, darlin'," he whispered, and sucked in a breath between his teeth when she started working his pants over his legs. "Easy, love. I'm closer than I want to be, and I'm not ready to be done just yet." She glanced up at him as she stood at the end of the bed, her pants following his to the floor. She kissed his thighs, and when she put her mouth on him, he jerked upward, making him cry out in pain from his side.

"See? I knew this was a bad idea," she said, standing to put on night clothes.

"No, baby, please! I just…you just," he stuttered, then took a deep breath. "I wasn't prepared for that, and the sensation was amazing, darlin'. Please, don't put on anything and get back over here?" The pleading look on his face undid her, and she slowly kissed her way up his legs again. When her tongue touched him, he scrunched the sheets in his hands and closed his eyes, lost in the moment. He let her pleasure him as long as he could stand it, then gently pulled her head up so that he could look into her eyes. "Come here," he said, and saw his own desire reflected in her heavy lidded gaze. He pulled her over him and trailed kisses along her body, loving the sounds she always made when she was aroused. She pulled back from his seeking lips, and her gentle fingers traced the new scar under his right ribcage.

"I don't want to do any more damage than was already done," she said, bending to place a feather light kiss on the angry, red skin. "I can't stand to see you hurt, or in pain." He pulled her to him, his hungry mouth on hers, and felt her relax against him again. He kept up his assault on her senses, his hands tracing over her, and felt her begin to lose herself when he pushed a finger into her heat, stroking both there and with his thumb over her nub. She arced up into his hand, and he smiled, seeing her like this always made him feel like a god. He continued to stroke her, laving her breasts with his tongue, and she shattered, her cries making him harder than he already was. He held her and kissed her as she shook, and when she started to settle, whispered to her.

"I love that I can make you come apart," he said. "I never, ever get tired of making you feel like this." She smiled at him before pulling him down for a kiss, and he carefully moved himself between her legs, feeling her heat well before he was close. Her eyes opened wide when she felt him, and he saw the uncertainty creep over her face.

"I'm not sure about this, sugar. Please, if any of this causes you pain..."

"I'll be careful, darlin'. I promise." He put his hands under her, pulling her toward him. He slid into her and stopped, just the sensation of them being joined settling something inside him, making him feel more whole, more healed, than he had been since the Gravestone. He felt her clench around him, and kissed her deeply, waiting for the aftershocks of her orgasm to settle before he moved over her. Slowly, he pulled back and pushed in again, and saw her smile. "You feel so good, love. I never feel as complete as when I'm deep inside you," he said, his voice soft, with a little catch at the end. She opened her eyes then, and reached up to touch his face. He turned to kiss her palm, his eyes closed but a look of pure pleasure on his face. He was biding his time, wanting to feel her tighten around him when she started toward another orgasm. He was a patient man, he reasoned. She wrapped her legs around him, and ran her short nails over his back, and suddenly he wasn't sure he could last. He kept his pace steady and was, surprisingly, not in any pain, when he felt the familiar increase in heat and wetness from her. He picked up his thrusts then, and lowered his head to bite her neck, her responding purr making him move faster and harder into her.

"Please, sugar," she whispered, and then he felt her moving with him, making him lose more of his control. When she fell over the edge, he held her to him, loving the spasms contracting around him, driving him to his own release. When he could hold on no longer, he fell with her, and they held on to each other, the sensations overwhelming them both.

After a few minutes, when they could both draw breath easily again, she turned to see his blissful face. "Do you think we're sex addicts?" she asked him, and saw his smile.

"I'm only addicted to you, you're the only one I ever want to bury myself in," he told her, pulling her into him and rubbing her back. "You have no idea, darlin', how much I want you, every single day. I've never even looked at another."

Miriah quirked her eyebrow at him. "Not even looked?" she asked playfully.

"Nope," he replied. "Even when you were gone." She snuggled to him, suddenly chilled, and he flipped the soft covers over them both. "I love you, more than life itself," he told her, then kissed her nose.

"I love you just as much," she said, and reached to touch his face. "Now, rest. You need to be ready for a fight, soon."

"Mmmhmm," he answered, closing his eyes. He had everything he ever needed right here, he thought, tightening his arm around her. He thought then of the Gemini mission, and how badly it had gone, and sighed. This has to be over soon. He was about to say something else, but saw that Miriah had drifted off, and instead just kissed her hair. She needs rest as much as I do, he mused, and now both of us can sleep. He dreamed of her, and she of him, until the world needed them again.


End file.
